


Sweet Thing

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Ziggy Stardust (Bowie Persona)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told her he'd be out soon and she's been waiting for ages but Ziggy Stardust is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

_"Not only is it... Not only is it the last show of the tour, but... it's the last show... that we'll ever do... thank you... bye bye, we love you... "_

  
  
  
**

Those words stung at her heart like a wasp bite, she and many other fans waited outside for Ziggy to emerge after the concert to hopefully see him one last time. The band members had hurried out, one by one and were driven away but _where was Ziggy?_  
  
  
It was cold and getting dark, people began drifting away until she was the only one left standing there. Wrapping her arms around herself, shivering and teeth chattering; she noticed that even the security guards had gone home for the night.  Slipping under the chain rope, Bree slowly approached the door and tried the knob. It opened easily and she looked around herself, making sure nobody was watching. She crept inside, but she wasn't sure why because the show had ended hours ago - there was no way anyone would still be here.  
  
  
She walked along the hallway, then out onto the stage to just be where he'd been; she knelt down and ran her fingers over the stage floor. He would never perform again, this was the last place she'd seen him standing before he left. She felt something soft and looked down, picking up a black feather from Ziggy's boa. She placed it carefully into her pocket, something to treasure and remember for the rest of her life.  
  
  
She stood to leave and go home, when the curtain to her left moved slightly. She glanced over and saw someone standing in the wings, her heart skipped a beat - In fear of an attacker? In hope of it being him?  
  
  
"Hello?" she called out, "who's there?"  
  
  
"Nobody," came the soft voice she recognized all too well and he vanished behind the curtain. Taking a deep breath, Bree hurried to the curtain and slipped in behind it. She walked down the little steps and out into another hallway on the other side of the stage, there were closed doors along it and she tried them all - only one of them opened and she slowly peered inside.  
  
  
"Hello?" she ventured, stepping in and closing the door behind her, "Ziggy?"   He peered around at her from behind a rack of costumes, he seemed anxious and uncertain.  
  
  
"Hi," Bree smiled gently at him, "I'm Bree, won't you come out?"   He slowly disappeared behind the outfits again, then hesitantly walked out and stood before her. His arms were folded across his chest awkwardly, his eyes downcast as if ashamed. For all his bravado, prancing about and flirting onstage, he really was a sweet thing.  
  
  
"You shouldn't be here all alone," Bree told him.  His gaze flicked to her briefly.  
  
  
"Yeah well, neither should you," he replied, tartly. Bree smiled, he had a point. _Cheeky sod..._  
  
  
"What're you doing back here?" she asked him. Ziggy unfolded his arms and walked over to the vanity, he picked up a cigarette and lit it - then he offered her one. Bree politely refused, she wasn't a smoker.  
  
  
"I didn't tell anyone that this would be our last show," Ziggy admitted, "I don't want to face them yet, they're bound to be pissed at me."  
  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand if you explain it to them," Bree tried, "but, why _did_ you do it?"  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Ziggy shied away, sitting down to remove his makeup in front of the mirror.  
  
  
"No, don't... " Bree caught his frail, thin wrist gently before he could begin. His eyes met hers and she let go of him, her heart pounding quickly at having touched her Rockstar Messiah. He slowly stood and Bree sucked in her bottom lip, chewing on it nervously.  
  
  
"Sorry," Bree quickly apologized, "I-I didn't mean to... "   She didn't finish because he was gazing at her, it made her feel special that Ziggy Stardust was looking right at her. She dared to take a step closer to him, encouraged when he did not step back from her.  
  
  
"I've dreamt about meeting you in person," Bree admitted.  
  
  
"Oh?" Ziggy suddenly had a gleam in his mismatched eyes, "what kind of dreams were they?"  Bree felt her cheeks flushing, bringing her hands up to rest gently upon his shoulders. She was trembling, this was Ziggy Stardust - _What was she doing??_ His hands were now on her waist, they gazed into each other's eyes and Bree smiled shyly.  
  
  
"Let's just say they'd be _worth framing_ ," she said quietly. Ziggy's smile broadened and she melted, who _wasn't_ a sucker for that smile??  
  
  
"There's so many things I want to say to you," Bree told him softly. She stared at his eyes, to see them up close in person was more magical than she ever could have imagined.  
  
  
"Like what?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Like... Please, _don't go_ ," Bree begged him.  
  
  
Ziggy seemed a little startled, she pulled him closer just to hold him for the first - and possibly _last_ \- time.  
  
  
*  
  
  
He leaned in and they kissed, slowly at first and then making out passionately while holding each other tightly. Feeling his fragile body pressed so hard against hers, Bree was worried she might hurt him but he was surprisingly strong despite his wiry frame. She reached down with her hands to grasp his buttocks, he moaned into her mouth and she felt almost giddy. Breaking away slowly, she started to kiss his long, slender neck and felt him grow hard in approval. His bulge was rubbing against her hip, it excited her and she uttered a soft moan in response.  
  
  
"Do I turn you on, Ziggy?" she whispered into his ear, feeling his hands drop to her ass.  He hummed and drew her into another kiss, Bree closed her eyes with a sigh of pleasure. She felt his hands slip up to her bra, unhooking it deftly with his long fingers. Wriggling free of it, she let it drop to the floor and immediately felt his hands upon her breasts.  
  
  
"Ziggy," she moaned, "oohh _Ziggy_... "  He trailed one hand down to her skirt, running it down and then back up to reach into her panties. His fingers found her slick and wet, he smirked as she gazed heatedly at him.  
  
  
"You want it _bad_ , babe... " he said to her huskily. Bree parted her thighs and bucked her hips, a whimper of a moan escaping her as she felt his fingers probing her.  
  
  
"Won't someone come back for you?" Bree whispered, though she was unfocused and breathing quickly now. Ziggy slowly withdrew from her, Bree thought she had upset him somehow and was about to apologize - When he started taking off his costume. She watched him, her eyes darkening in appreciation at his naked form before her.  
  
  
"Oh Ziggy," Bree sighed and stepped into his embrace, "my _God_ you're beautiful... "  
  
  
Moments later, they were both void of clothing and Ziggy's back was against the wall as they kissed deeply. Their hands were exploring, running up and down over one another's body. Eventually, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling his cock enter her, Bree gasped and threw back her head in utter pleasure. He supported her weight without too much trouble, turning to thrust her back against the wall and drive himself into her hard. She cried out, spurring him on and grinding herself into him with each thrust of his hips.  
  
  
He started breathing heavily, short groans escaping his lips. Bree ran her fingers through his brightly colored hair, it felt fluffy and dampened with sweat. She looked down at him, his eyes met hers and she moaned at the expression on his face. He was clearly about to orgasm, she could tell just looking at him and feeling him grow harder and harder within her. Bree couldn't hold it off any longer, she cried out his name and surrendered to him completely. She leaned down during her orgasm and captured his parted lips, he gasped into the kiss and moaned; his body rocking with release shortly afterwards.  
  
  
As they came down, still kissing passionately; Bree held him tightly and didn't ever want to let him go.  
  
  
When they finally did part and were dressed again, Bree hugged him. She felt warm and safe in his arms, she also felt him relax and heard him sigh softly.  
  
  
"Ziggy," she whispered.  
  
  
He drew back and gazed at her, she fell in love with him all over again.  
  
  
"Oh Ziggy," she felt sad, "won't you reconsider?"  
  
  
He shook his head, letting go of her and sitting back down at his vanity.  
  
  
"It's over," he insisted, picking up the moist sponge and bringing it up to clean off his eyeshadow. Bree watched him taking off his makeup, she took the tiny, black feather from her pocket and placed it carefully onto the vanity. He looked down at it and she kissed his cheek softly.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Ziggy," she spoke quietly into his ear, "you'll _always_ live on in our hearts."  
  
  
  
He kept removing the makeup, his eyes determined but his lips quivering; so she turned and walked out of the room - Closing the door behind her.  
  
  
She never saw the single tear, as it trickled down his face nor did she hear his soft whisper as she left.  


"My name is David.. "

 

=THE END=


End file.
